There are several known devices and simulators used to practice forced door entry. One such simulator includes a free-standing apparatus including a base plate upon which a rigid steel door frame is welded, and a steel door connected to the door frame. A holding bracket maintains the door in a closed position. Such a simulator is relatively bulky, heavy, and expensive, requiring a separate area for configuration and use. Other devices provide for a specialized latch system that is installed on a conventional door. However, such devices have not proven commercially viable or practical in use, given the door and/or door frame is prone to being damaged during use, and/or the device is prone to being detached from the door.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for practicing forced door entry that is relatively easy to install and use on a conventional door and door frame, and that may be used repeatedly without damaging the door and/or door frame.